


Earning Her Forgiveness

by NalgeneWhore



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Summary: im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore! (i post more regularly there)
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Kudos: 12





	Earning Her Forgiveness

“Lor, baby? Could you come out here for a sec?”

Lorcan sighed but answered Elide’s summon, stalking out of their bedroom clad only in his dark grey sweatpants.

Elide was standing in the kitchen, looking better than anyone had a right to in his gym shirt from high school.

She was leaning with her back against the counter and he walked up to her, caging her to the marble slab with his arms on either side of her. “You summoned me?”

She grinned and he leaned down to press a soft kiss to her lips. He pulled away and she brushed his hair out of his face. “I need something.”

“Ok, what is it?”

She sighed and her grin became wickedly sweet and it was then Lorcan realized he should start begging for forgiveness. But he didn’t know what he had done.

“I would like for you to explain to me why when I came home today and opened the fridge, looking for my leftovers which I believe I had clearly labeled, they were nowhere to be found. Do you know where I found the empty container?”

He hung his head, realization flooding through his body, “In the trash.”

Elide clapped her hands together, “Good job, Lorcan. They _were_ in the trash. The only thing I’m wondering is who could’ve put them there and why they were there, care to venture a guess?”

He stayed silent, avoiding her piercing gaze.

“Well, I’m pretty sure that dogs such as Anneith and Hellas,” he looked down at his feet to find their two Huskies lying there, “can’t open the fridge nor the cupboard nor the trash can so that leaves just one more suspect. Do you know who that is?”

Lorcan dragged his eyes to hers and read the delight in her eyes, of course she was enjoying raking him over hot coals. “It was me.”

Elide’s jaw dropped in mock shock, “Really? Now, why would you do that? Because I’m very confident that I stated under no unspecific terms that they were not to be touched because I wanted to eat them at a later date. Did you heed these instructions?”

“No,” he ground out, regretting literally everything he had done in the last twenty four hours.

“And why didn’t you?”

“I was hungry. And I didn’t want to cook food. I’m so sorry, El.”

“You better be. Anyway I’m assuming you’re about five seconds away from begging for forgiveness but let’s skip that and jump right to you driving down and getting me a new order of my food, yeah?”

Lorcan sighed resignedly but knew it was either this or Elide torturing him for the foreseeable future. “Yeah. I’ll be right back, baby.”

He pressed a lingering kiss to her lips and then strode back to their room to grab a shirt and his keys.

He made to pull his shirt over his body but someone cleared their throat delicately and he turned to see Elide leaned on the doorframe, heat and desire clouding her eyes. She ran her thumb over her bottom lip.

“Yes?”

She slowly dragged her eyes up his body and laughed coyly when she finally met his eyes, walking over to him, her hips swinging.

Elide dragged a finger down his chest, “There may be other ways for you to earn forgiveness.”

“Oh really?” He shrugged and pulled his shirt he rest of the way down, smirking at her whine of protest. Lorcan skirted around her and walked to the door, “It’s fine, baby, I’ll just go get you your food, I won’t be long.”

“Lorcan Salvaterre, get your ass back here right now or you’ll be spending an undetermined amount of time being best friends with a sock.”

**Author's Note:**

> im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore! (i post more regularly there)


End file.
